Forgotten
by LuthienBerenn
Summary: Uma elfa aparece na Floresta das Trevas, severamente ferida após uma luta contra orcs. Após ser salva pelos elfos da floresta, é levada até o reino, onde fica vários dias desacordada. Quando finalmente acorda, não se lembra de nada de sua vida anterior. (Legolas x OC)
1. Capítulo I

**A** Lua nova enfeitava o céu numa noite escura e calma, e ao seu lado, incontáveis estrelas brilhavam, algumas mais fortes do que outras. O vento soprava ameno, uivando por entre as árvores e montes da região.

Abaixo da brilhante luz das estrelas, olhos cinzentos fitavam a escuridão através de uma grande varanda. Era o meio da noite, visto que a Lua já estava alta no céu. O silêncio, que avisava que todos estavam adormecidos em seus próprias casas, era tudo o que esperava a dona do belo par de olhos. Com um suspiro, se virou para seu quarto, iluminado pela luz de uma lamparina. Caminhou a passos calmos em direção a cama, onde estava uma pequena mochila, e logo ao lado, sua adaga. Colocou a mochila nas costas, e logo após a adaga, entre a mochila e seu corpo.

Colocando o capuz de sua capa acinzentada, deu uma ultima olhada ao redor, para o lugar que tinha sido seu refúgio por muitas vezes. E assim se virou para partir.

O corredor onde seu quarto ficava estava, também, silencioso e pouco iluminado. Hesitou por uns momentos, se concentrando em escutar atentamente até onde sua audição alcançava, mas nem mesmo o som de passos podiam ser ouvidos; assim, depois de uma olhada rápida na ultima porta que adornava o corredor, se virou para a esquerda e seguiu a passos rápidos e leves em direção a sua liberdade.

Desceu um lance de escadas, ainda atenta a qualquer movimento que anunciaria alguém, e foi em direção ao salão principal do tão conhecido lar. Enquanto andava, conseguiu ouvir vozes distantes, provavelmente dos poucos vigias da noite. Entretanto, contanto que eles ficassem onde estavam, não a incomodavam.

Finalmente, após andar um pouco, encontrou o lugar onde queria chegar. Estava completamente vazio, e iluminado a luz dourada de diversas lamparinas espalhadas pelas paredes, penduradas por suportes de metal. Seguiu em direção a uma das portas, que daria para a cozinha do castelo. Do outro lado, pode ver o trono dourado de seu pai, imponente e belo. Um presente dado há muitos anos ao seu avô e passado para seu pai.

Apesar do enorme objeto lhe dar calafrios, não de medo mas de ansiedade, tirou seus pensamentos dali e continuou o seu caminho. Abriu a porta de entrada da cozinha, e dando uma espiada no salão novamente, para se certificar de que ninguém a vira, entrou rapidamente. O enorme aposento também estava pouco iluminado, e estaria completamente se não fosse pela luz de uma lamparina um pouco maior do que as outras, bem no meio, iluminando parcialmente o local. Também estava vazio; os cozinheiros do reino só apareciam algumas horas antes da alvorada, para preparar o desjejum do Rei.

Passando pelo corredor que dividia o aposento, foi em direção a outra porta, exatamente do lado oposto de onde tinha entrado. Ao chegar, respirou fundo, e tentou ouvir a qualquer som que vinha do lado de fora do aposento. Quando se certificou de que os únicos som eram os _"cric-crac" _dos grilos, abriu a porta lentamente e atravessou-a em direção a escuridão da noite.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi caminhando em direção ao seu destino final nos arredores do castelo: o estábulo. Andando na escuridão, se precavendo de ser vista apesar do silêncio ao seu redor, passou por trás do deposito de barris de vinho, e atravessou um pequeno caminho que direcionava para a frente do castelo. Contudo, antes que chegasse lá, se virou e encontrou o que desejava. Silenciosamente, para evitar que os cavalos se agitassem, entrou no lugar, encostando a pequena porteira para evitar suspeitas. Caminhou no meio, vendo os cavalos dormindo e procurando a sua amiga. Não precisou andar muito até avista-la; estava de pé, diferente de seus companheiros adormecidos, como se já esperasse por ela. Quando a viu, bufou, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo com que sua crina dourada se mexesse.

"_Shhhh_" murmurou, impedindo que a égua ficasse muito agitada com sua presença. Se aproximou, sorrindo, e passou a mão sobre a cabeça da égua carinhosamente. "Boa garota."

Agilmente preparou o que precisava para montar a égua, o que não era muito já que não usava selas, mas apenas um manto de seda cinza e um colete que cobria o peito da égua, onde se era colocado uma corda para guia-la. Jogando o manto por cima do corpo dourado de Melda, guiou-a para fora segurando a corda fina atada ao seu grande corpo. Alguns cavalos, ao ver o movimento, mesmo que quase imperceptível, bufaram, mas não se levantaram.

Finalmente, saindo do estábulo, foi em direção do que seria sua maior dificuldade até o exato momento. Naquele castelo existiam dois portões, no lado Sul, onde a pequena cidadela ficava, e no Norte, onde ficava o caminho para as vastas plantações de uva, fruta que dava origem ao produto pelo qual a região era tão conhecida, o vinho; o portão Sul, além de ser mais perigoso por causa das diversas moradias, precisamente de todos os habitantes do reino, a desviaria de seu caminho, pois daria para os montes e colinas da região e, para chegar onde queria, teria que dar a volta ao redor do longo muro do reino. Se fosse pelo Norte, contudo, teria que passar por entre as plantações, o que levaria, no minimo, várias horas e o risco de ser pega sob a luz do dia. Entretanto, era o caminho que daria para o Rio Corrente, o qual era o seu maior ponto de referência. E tinha esperanças de conseguir passar por ele no inicio da alvorada, se fosse rápida o bastante.

Então, pedindo para que o seu Destino a ajudasse, foi em direção ao portão Norte; o caminho até chegar as cercas vivas que dariam para as plantações levaria alguns minutos, e assim passaria pela cerca e entraria na plantação. E por fim, ao chegar aos portões, teria que dar um jeito nos guardas que o protegiam.

Passou pelo castelo, e foi seguindo pelo caminho de pedras acinzentadas, ainda guiando Melda. Devido ao horário, ninguém perambulava pelo caminho, como de dia normalmente era. Caminhando calma e rapidamente, conseguiu chegar a cerca- viva em alguns minutos. Fez Melda pular por sobre a cerca, e pulou logo em seguida, pegando novamente a corda e guiando a égua, ao seu lado.

As longas videiras estavam limpas, sem cachos de uvas pois estes já tinham sido colhidos dias atrás; contudo, brilhavam sob a luz das estrelas, que refletiam nas pequenas gotas de orvalho sobre as folhas. O cheiro de uvas ainda pairava no ar, e deu-lhe um aperto no coração saber que talvez nunca mais sentiria esse cheiro novamente. Duvidava que, em qualquer outro lugar de Arda, alguma plantação de uvas era tão bela e vasta quanto aquela de sua casa.

Respirou fundo, tentando de alguma forma deixar aquele cheiro familiar e confortante marcado em sua memória. Sentiu lagrimas em seus olhos, mas se forçou a não deixa-las cair. Ainda não era o momento. Melda a encarou com olhos negros e profundos, como se entendesse sua tristeza em deixar o seu lar; até porque aquele também era o seu lar, desde que era apenas uma pequena égua, cambaleando para dar os primeiros passos.

Percebendo o olhar do animal, sorriu e passou a mão em sua crina em um silencioso "obrigada". Olhando para frente, continuou a andar.

Tinham se passado horas, e já estava a uma boa distancia da cerca viva por onde tinha passado. Estava agora sobre Melda, cavalgando rapidamente, já que estava longe dos ouvidos do castelo. O céu já estava começando a ficar de um azul um pouco mais claro, apesar de ainda estar escuro. Logo amanheceria, pois a lua já estava se virando para o oeste. Mais algumas horas e chegaria aos portões. Com suas esperanças ainda altas, aumentou a velocidade.

Como esperava, após algumas horas e um longo caminho, com o dia já claro sobre a sua cabeça, mas sem sinal do Sol ainda, chegou ao portão. Um pouco antes de chegar, sabendo que o trote de Melda poderia ser ouvido, desceu e foi caminhando novamente, tentando andar o mais leve que seus pés permitiam. Ao aproximar-se, ouviu um murmurio de vozes que pensou ser dos guardas do portão. E não se enganou. Escondida atrás de uma das videiras, contou dois. Estavam conversando amigavelmente, e estavam armados apenas com as adagas que seu povo normalmente usava.

Afirmando o capuz sobre sua cabeça, para evitar ao máximo que vissem seu rosto e a reconhecessem, se aproximou furtivamente. Pareciam distraídos e não perceberam sua chegada; segurando sua adaga, se aproximou do primeiro, que estava de costas para si. Com o cabo de sua adaga, deu lhe uma pancada, forte o suficiente para o desmaia-lo, mas não para mata-lo. O outro guardião se levantou de supetão, com a arma já nas mãos, pronto para ataca-la. Como seu objetivo não era machuca-los e tampouco lutar, desviou do ataque dele e tentou acerta-lo. O guardião, contudo, foi rápido e desviou, dando- lhe um golpe logo em seguida. Dessa vez, ela desviou e agarrou- lhe o braço, dando um giro e colocando-o por trás do corpo do elfo, conseguindo assim dar-lhe uma pancada. Seu corpo amoleceu e ia cair no chão, mas foi segurado e, gentilmente, deitado no chão.

"Desculpem-me." Murmurou ao vê-los, e colocou o braço rente o peito, numa saudação. Assobiou para Melda, que saiu de onde estava, atrás de uma videira alta o suficiente para esconde-la, e veio em sua direção.

Abrindo o portão, deu uma espiada do lado de fora, não vendo nada além do plano terreno esverdeado; trouxe Melda para fora e fechou o portão novamente, mas não antes de dar uma última olhada para as plantações e além delas, para o pequeno castelo ao longe. Parecia apenas um ponto negro distante, opaco, sob a luz do dia.

Subiu em Melda, e a fez caminhar, saindo dali o mais rápido possível, antes que os próximos guardas aparecessem. Na distância de sua casa, sob a luz do sol, se permitiu, então, chorar.

* * *

><p>NA: Olá! Se chegou até aqui, muito obrigada, e espero que continue. Há muito tempo que eu estava pensando em fazer uma fanfic sobre LOTR, usando o personagem Legolas e sua inexplorada história. Comecei a escrever essa estória, e já tenho os próximos capítulos, que serão publicados semanalmente, sem um dia certo. Se gostar e pretende continuar, reviews são bem vindos ^^, nem que seja para apenas dizer que está gostando. Por favor, se for xingar, faça isso por inbox, pois assim posso te responder a altura (brincadeira, não me xinguem por favor). Sou apenas mais uma fã tentando pegar um pedacinho da Terra Média, que eu tanto amo.

~ Os personagens de Tolkien não me pertencem, e NÃO estou ganhando absolutamente nada escrevendo isso. Apenas estou me divertindo, e espero que possa divertir os outros.

~ Talvez algumas dúvidas possam surgir com o desenrolar da estória, mas pode ter certeza de que serão devidamente respondidas.

Obrigada por sua presença e paciência. Até mais!


	2. Capítulo II

**E**ra meio-dia, e ainda não tinha parado de cavalgar Melda. Faltava pouco para finalmente atravessar o Rio, em uma área longe do castelo. Após horas cavalgando, mal podia ver o reino; era apenas um ponto distante no horizonte. Contudo, ainda era perigoso ficar nos arredores, já que não estava tão longe como gostaria. Logo que descobrisse de sua fuga, seu pai mandaria todos atrás de si; e não estava preparada para perder a essa altura do campeonato, após ter feito tantas coisas vergonhosas, como fugir na calada da noite e bater em dois irmãos. Com certeza, se seu pai a pegasse, esbravejaria com toda a raiva do mundo.

Expulsou os pensamentos da cabeça, tentando focar no que faria após atravessar o Rio. Não conhecia a região muito bem, apenas conhecia os arredores; sabia que mais a Norte estaria Erebor, a terra dos anões, onde habitava o terrível dragão Smaug; ali provavelmente não seria bem-vinda. Tinha também Esgaroth, a cidade dos homens; mas ali seria reconhecida como elfa, e seria um dos destinos onde seu pai procuraria. E a Oeste de Esgaroth estava a morada de seus parentes, na Floresta das Trevas.

Um arrepio passou pela sua espinha ao pensar nas Florestas, onde antes eram belas, mas uma sombra negra se apossou do lugar, e os elfos lutaram muito para manter uma parte dela intacta; mas aquele era o último lugar onde gostaria de passar, pois se fosse pega, ou pior, se encontrasse criaturas nefastas, seu pai também ficaria sabendo, pois mantinha uma relação com o Rei dos elfos, Thranduil. Evitaria aquele lugar, então. Infelizmente, além desse alcance, pouco sabia sobre o que tinha ao Sul, ou a Oeste. O único lugar em que tinha pensado em passar era a Velha Estrada da Floresta, que cortava a Floresta das Trevas e onde, provavelmente, a levaria a algum lugar longe dos domínios de seu pai.

Talvez conhecer a terra dos homens, ou ainda melhor, Imladris, o lugar onde Lorde Elrond Meio-elfo morava; já ouvira em canções de seu povo falarem sobre o lugar, em que tudo parecia um sonho e a paz reinava. Pensando bem, podia conhecer o que quisesse. Estava livre; livre para ir onde quisesse sem ser interrogada. Poderia passar parte de sua vida conhecendo a Terra Média, e depois, talvez, passaria para as terras além do mar, onde viveria o resto de sua vida longínqua.

Com tantos pensamentos sobre o futuro e a ideia de liberdade brilhando em sua mente como uma bela pedra de diamante, pela primeira vez naquele dia fatídico, sorriu. E o sorriso se transformou em uma melódica risada, que era levada pelos ventos como uma bela musica. Abriu os braços, se equilibrando sobre Melda com as pernas, e sentiu o vento de verão soprar-lhe os cabelos, que esvoaçavam atrás de si. Ficou alguns segundos assim, até abrir os olhos e encarar a terra a sua frente, de um verde extenso e brilhante, com uma nova perspectiva. Nunca tinha se sentido assim em todos os seus incontáveis anos de vida; estivera sempre presa a um lugar ao qual sempre chamou de lar, mas do qual nunca foi permitida sair. Fazia passeios pelas terras ao redor, mas nunca podia ir muito além do que queria. Vivera assim por muito tempo, achando que aquela vida era maravilhosa. Entretanto, nunca tivera uma aventura emocionante, ou explorara terras e culturas além da sua. Ouvia apenas murmúrios de estórias distantes e que pareciam mitos e lendas.

Sentindo sua felicidade, Melda relinchou baixo, movendo sua cabeça para cima. Abaixando, abraçou a égua com paixão. Aquela tinha sido sua amiga por muito tempo, e continuaria sendo sua fiel companheira nessa nova jornada de sua vida.

O sol já estava se pondo quando resolveu parar; já tinha avançado uma boa parte do caminho em direção ao Norte, e já não podia mais avistar seu reino. Andava pelas margens do Rio, acompanhando-o. Antes, pensara que conseguiria atravessa-lo, mas pelo movimento rápido e forte da água, perdeu as esperanças. Eram pelo menos três metros de largura de uma margem para a outra, e não conseguiria atravessar sem deixar Melda para trás.

Encheu seu cantil com a água do Rio, e esticou um pouco as pernas antes de subir em Melda novamente, pronta para recomeçar a cavalgar. Não pararia tão cedo, sabendo que ainda faltava muito para alcançar as bordas da Floresta das Trevas. Ainda não tinha visto sinal da floresta, e não fazia ideia do quanto faltava para vê-la. Portanto, continuaria até Melda não conseguir mais. Por sorte, a égua era acostumada a percorrer longas distancias e não se cansava tão facilmente, embora soubesse que logo se cansaria.

Continuou a percorrer todo o caminho rente ao Rio, até a chegada do anoitecer. Resolveu parar novamente, dessa vez para descansar e deixar Melda se alimentar. A noite estava mais iluminada, com a lua um pouco maior do que estava na noite anterior, e as estrelas brilhando com ainda mais força. Não ouvia som algum na escuridão da noite, a não ser o movimento do Rio e o uivo baixo do vento. Nem mesmo o som de animais podia ouvir. Estava em uma área deserta, apenas ela e Melda.

Soprava um vento frio, vindo do Leste, fazendo-a apertar a capa mais ao redor de si, para se proteger. Pensou que escolhera a estação certa, pois se fosse inverno, o frio seria impossível de aguentar, até mesmo para ela.

Suspirando, tirou da bolsa uma maçã, se sentindo de repente faminta. Viu Melda pastando na relva esverdeada, e deu uma mordida em sua própria maçã. Após comer, se esticou no chão, observando o céu estrelado acima de si. Imaginava quanto tempo demoraria até encontrar a Floresta, e quanto tempo duraria seus suplementos. Não tinha trazido muita coisa; dentro da mochila tinha uma muda de roupa, uma faca, um elixir de seu povo para o cansaço, tiras de tecido, caso se ferisse, e comida. Contudo, o que a preocupava era se os alimentos que trouxera seriam suficientes. Trouxe alguns bolos embrulhados em folhas, frutas, e pão.

"Espero que dê." Pensou alto, e ouviu o eco da própria voz na imensidão do silencio. Deixou os olhos desfocarem, entrando em estado de meditação, e sentindo os músculos de seu corpo cansados. Não soube quanto tempo ficara naquele estado, mas assim que sentiu o focinho de Melda em sua orelha, focou sua visão novamente, vendo-a a grande cabeça da égua na sua frente.

A lua estava alta no céu, e uma fina camada de nuvens cobria as estrelas, escondendo-as parcialmente. Se levantou, e esticou os braços para cima. Melda estava deitada ao seu lado, respirando rapidamente. A deixaria descansar por um tempo, e depois continuaria com sua viagem. Esperava aproveitar parte da noite e do dia, e esperava percorrer uma longa distancia sem parar.

Após uma hora, Melda se levantou, e assim continuaram sua viagem. A noite passou lentamente enquanto cavalgava dentro da escuridão, no silencio e sem ver nada além do Rio ao seu lado e montanhas à distancia. Quando finalmente a lua dava lugar ao sol, e as estrelas a imensidão azul clara do céu, pode ver que tinha avançado bastante. O Rio parecia um pouco mais aberto, apesar de ainda estar feroz. Suas esperanças de chegar até a floresta aumentaram, e continuou cavalgando durante todo o dia.

Finalmente, quando o sol já estava se despedindo novamente, e sua cabeça pendia de cansaço, conseguiu observar ao longe o que parecia um muro de arvores. Sorriu, alegre e esperançosa, vendo que finalmente podia avistar a floresta.

Resolveu então parar e descansar nas margens do rio novamente. A ideia foi bem recebida por Melda, que correra sem cessar durante todo o dia, parando apenas para beber água, nem mesmo para pastar. Não demorou muito para a égua cair ao seu lado, cansada. Passou a mão sobre sua crina, e se deitou olhando-a.

"Logo chegaremos, minha amiga. E, assim, descansaremos por um bom tempo." A égua apenas bufou; não sabia onde chegariam, nem quando, ou se poderiam de fato descansar. Mas uma ponta de esperança é melhor que nenhuma.

Novamente ficou perdida em pensamentos observando o céu estrelado; contudo, não dormiu. Apenas descansou o corpo, principalmente as costas, que estavam duras por ficar ereta sobre Melda por tanto tempo. Fora isso, não sentia vontade de dormir. Por isso, apenas observou a imensidão brilhante que era o céu.

Sentiu algo se mexendo ao seu lado e viu que Melda tinha se levantado. Apenas naquele momento percebeu que tinha entrado em um estado de dormência sem perceber, ainda de olhos abertos. Percebeu que ficara ali mais do que pretendia, pois a lua estava se indo para o Oeste, o que sinalizava que a alvorada logo chegaria. Levantou-se, tirando a poeira da parte de trás da capa, e esticando os braços. Olhou ao redor, e não viu mudança alguma. O silencio ainda se fazia presente, quase que a apertando em um grande abraço. Bebericou de seu cantil, subiu em Melda e continuou sua jornada.

Não tinha se passado longas horas, e o céu estava começando a clarear, com tons de laranja, cor-de-rosa e um azul fraco, quando pode ver a floresta mais claramente; era um emaranhando de arvores largas e altas, e parecia sufocante por dentro. Emanava uma escuridão, e sentiu arrepios só de olhar de longe. O vento uivava por entre as arvores velhas, como se fosse um alarme contra o perigo. Entretanto, seu coração não se assustou. Ainda eram arvores, sofridas e tristes por estarem imersas em uma escuridão severa e maldosa. Não se ouvia barulho de passaros cantando, nem de pequenos animais começando seu dia de trabalho arduo. Ouvia-se apenas a água fazendo o rapido caminho rio abaixo, e o vento soprando.

Ao meio dia passara por boa parte da floresta, e a cada trote de Melda, sentia seu coração apertar ainda mais; as estórias sobre a floresta que um dia fora bela e alegre, com grande e majestosas arvores, e se tornara escura, com uma maldade pairando, acabando com qualquer vida que algum dia habitou ali. Achava uma covardia, e era uma dor no coração ver algo tão belo transformado em algo tão negro e assustador. Não era a única que se sentia dessa forma. Melda também estava inquieta, tendo que ser acalmada algumas vezes. Conseguia pressentir a maldade, e tinha medo.

Quando o dia finalmente chegou ao seu fim, conseguiu ver ao longe um pedaço da floresta que quase se juntava com o rio. Era uma passagem afunilada, diferente do campo aberto por onde tinha percorrido durante toda a viagem. Decidiu que, por ser muito próximo a floresta - durante grande parte do trajeto tinha permanecido longe das bordas e mais próxima ao rio -, iria percorrer apenas na alvorada. Não confiava naquelas terras o suficiente para andar na escuridão da noite, onde as criaturas das trevas geralmente saiam para fazer suas maldades. Portanto, sentou-se com Melda na margem do rio, enchendo novamente seu cantil e comendo um pedaço de bolo. Melda pastava silenciosamente, com as orelhas atentas a qualquer movimento estranho. Sentindo-se cansada, resolveu molhar o rosto com a água do rio. Estava fria, e a sensação contra sua pele quente foi boa.

Olhava novamente as estrelas, esperando ansiosamente, pela primeira vez, pelo nascimento da alvorada. Começou a pensar no que estavam fazendo em casa, se estavam a procurando ou se estavam preocupados. Imaginou o pai de cabelos em pé, nervoso e a mãe, calma como sempre, com o cenho franzido e os lábios cerrados, demonstrando preocupação. De repente, no frio que o vento vindo do leste trazia, sentiu-se solitária e com saudades de casa. Lembrava-se dos campos, da cidadela com bolos e pães-de-mel deliciosos a venda, e do povo alegre que sempre cantava no final do dia, e inicio da noite, para as estrelas, suas mais amadas musas.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios de repente, ao ouvir um barulho de passos atrás de si. Se levantou imediatamente, olhando para as bordas da floresta. Viu ali um par de olhos brilhantes contra a escuridão. Ficaram se encarando por segundos, até o ser sair da floresta a passos lentos e um sorriso sinistro. Sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver a criatura, que era deformada e de uma cor escura. Tinha olhos malignos e famintos, e sua boca negra salivava. Rosnou algo em alguma língua a qual não entendia, e veio em sua direção com um machado em mãos. Melda, percebendo a criatura, relinchou e ficou ao seu lado.

O que aconteceu no momento seguinte foi rápido demais para sua mente processar. Automaticamente pegou sua adaga, que estava no chão ao lado da mochila, atitude extremamente descuidada de sua parte. Logo seu corpo se chocou com o da criatura, e pode sentir o odor que vinha de seu halito negro. Rolou para o lado, mandando Melda se afastar, ao que prontamente a égua obedeceu, e se preparou para a luta. O monstro atacou a com o machado, ao que habilmente desviou, e então largou sua adaga sobre o braço, ouvindo um rosnado de dor. Sangue negro sujou sua arma, mas não teve tempo para se enojar quando a criatura a atacou novamente. Dessa vez, deu-lhe um chute no abdômen, mas a criatura pegou seu pé e a puxou, fazendo-a cair no chão com um baque. Sentiu as costas doendo pelo súbito impacto, e logo a criatura estava sobre si, agora pronto para lhe dar uma machadada certeira. O que não esperava era a agilidade, que provinha do povo de orelhas pontudas, na qual se levantou e desferiu-lhe um chute certeiro na face, fazendo-o perder o balanço do próprio corpo novamente.

Sem dar chances de se recuperar, enfiou-lhe a adaga diretamente na cabeça, ouvindo o barulho de uma carne pútrida se rasgando sob o toque de sua lamina. A criatura caiu silenciosamente, sujando o gramado com sangue negro. Ficou observando atônita a cena, mas logo foi trazida de volta a realidade por mais sons de passos. E dessa vez não era apenas um, e sim vários; o bastante para fazer o chão sob o seus pés tremer um pouco. Com um olhar determinado, e o coração acelerado, pegou suas coisas rapidamente e subiu sobre Melda, preparada para cavalgar o mais rápido possível.

"Vamos, amiga. Vamos." Disse em palavras urgentes, e a égua prontamente obedeceu. Correram à beira do rio, e a certa distancia podiam ouvir berros e palavras malignas. Olhando rapidamente para trás, viu uma multidão de criaturas como a que tinha a atacado, e vinham raivosas, espumando atrás de si, com armas levantadas em direção ao céu escuro.

* * *

><p>NA: Olá novamente! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer à carolzocas pelo comentário! É o primeiro e espero que não seja o último, mas será sempre lembrado no meu coração ^^. A estória logo vai desenrolar, então não se preocupem! Se mais alguém estiver lendo, pode falar comigo, dizer o que está achando até agora, que eu ficarei imensamente agradecida.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que quem estiver lendo continue.

Beijos e até o próximo.


End file.
